kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Harrison
'Henry Harrison ' is the eponymous and lead protagonist of the '''Kamen Rider Echo Demon '''is an a demon History Personality Demon Form {{#tag:tabber| Default= '''Echo Demon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 7 shaku 3 sunTV-Asahi. (2005). Kamen Rider Hibiki. (approx. 221.2 cm., one say 222 cm.) *'Rider Weight': 41 kan (approx. 153.8 kg., one say 156 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 5333 kan (approx. 20.0 t.) *'Lifting Power': 600 man-power (6 t.) *'Kicking Power': 10666 kan (approx. 40.0 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 41 ken (approx. 74.5 m., one say 75 m.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 1 chō per 3 sec. (approx. 100 m. per 2.8 sec., one say 3 sec.) In this form, Echo Demon is a purple demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, echo demon simply needs to tap his tuning fork against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery purple aura. echo demon also gains a second "demon face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, echo demon does not wear a suit; rather his demon form is his true form. Kamen Rider Legendary Force Kamen Rider Legendary Force-Kamen Rider Legendary Force Infernal= Hibiki Kurenai Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 7 shaku 3 sun (approx. 221.2 cm., one say 222 cm.) *'Rider Weight': 41 kan (approx. 153.8 kg., one say 156 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8000 kan (30 t.) *'Lifting Power': 700 man-power (7 t.) *'Kicking Power': 13333 kan (approx. 50.0 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 49.5 ken (90 m.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 1 chō per 2 sec. (100 m. per 1.8 sec., one say 2 sec.) echo demon's second form, also known as {{nihongo|'Infernal Echo Demon'|}, was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. echo demon learned that he would be able to go beyond his basic form during the summer. At first, he was unable to reach this form completely, only able to transform his arms when under attack. This greatly drained him and caused him to begin tougher training. After an attack by a group of Summer critters, echo demon finally reached this form mid-battle. His body froze as red fumes raised up from the ground and caused his body to change. In this form, echo demon's powers are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form. He can easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single strike in this form. Kamen Rider Legendary Force Kamen Rider Legendary Force-Kamen Rider Legendary Force Armed= Armed Hibiki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 7 shaku 7 sun (approx. 233.3 cm., one say 233 cm.) *'Rider Weight': 44.8 kan (168 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 40 t. *'Lifting Power': 800 man-power (8 t.) *'Kicking Power': 80 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1 sec. (one say 1 chō per 1 sec.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File., approx. 100 m. per 0.9 sec.) The third and final form Echo Demon was able to reach is known as {{nihongo|'Armed Echo Demon'|. Unlike Infernal Form that simply changes colors, the armor pieces of equipment here are much greater. To reach this form, echo demon must use the Armed Saber, also serving as a weapon in this form. When initiating the call {{nihongo|"Echo Demon Sōkō!"|} then hits the button on the bottom of the Armed Saber, echo demon automatically assumes infernal Form, then is wreathed in fire. echo demon calls upon the power of the Disk Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armor for his form. Finally, his oni face is covered with a samurai-like shield and his horns expand. echo demon is able to destroy most lower-leveled Makamou with little to no effort in this form. Equipement * Sound Phaser * Battle Drums * Disk Animals Weapons * Battle Clubs * Voice Saber Vehicles * Demon Cycle Category:Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes